Many commercial aircraft are fitted with partitions that divide the seating sections of the aircraft passenger compartment. Such partitions are referred to as class dividers and are typically installed between rows of seats in order to divide different seating sections such as first class seating section from business class and economy class seating. In order to reduce final assembly time of the aircraft as well as to facilitate re-configuration of the seating sections in the aircraft cabin, it is desirable that class dividers are easily and quickly installed at a desired location in the aircraft cabin.
Conventional attachment assemblies for mounting class dividers to the interior of the aircraft cabin include a variety of attachment mechanisms using assorted hardware and fasteners. For example, in one prior art attachment assembly for a class divider, a set of engagement mechanisms such as pins are employed to secure the lower end of the class divider to the floor of the aircraft cabin. The pins are configured to engage the seat track which typically extends lengthwise along the cabin floor and which is conventionally used to secure the seats.
To secure the upper end of the class divider to the aircraft cabin, conventional attachment assemblies include various mechanisms which connect the class divider to the ceiling interface or substructure of the aircraft cabin using various fittings and loose fastening hardware such as nuts, bolts and washers. Installation of such hardware commonly requires the use of conventional tools as well as some special tools. The attachment assemblies are secured to the aircraft cabin using the supplied hardware. The fasteners are typically tightened to a predetermined torque value using a torque wrench.
Following torquing, each of the fasteners may undergo a time-consuming verification process wherein the torque value of each fastener may again be checked with the torque wrench. A torque-striping process may also follow wherein a visual stripe is placed on the fastener and adjoining structure to provide a visual indication that the fastener has been torqued and also to provide an indication as to whether or not the hardware has loosened over time.
In addition to the time-consuming process described above, another drawback associated with conventional attachment methods for class dividers is that the fastening hardware and the tools used to install such hardware may become lost during installation. Unless recovered, such hardware or tools may become foreign object debris (FOD) which can cause damage to the aircraft. More specifically, such FOD in the form of lost hardware and tools may become lodged in aircraft controls, mechanisms or other moving parts and may jam or restrict the operation of such mechanisms. In addition, the hardware and tools may cause electrical shorts and in general, may compromise the overall structural and functional capabilities of the aircraft.
Attachment assemblies for class divider are typically required to withstand various types of loads, some of which are of relatively high magnitude. Some aircraft requirements provide that class dividers must have the capability to withstand loads of 9 G's in the forward and aft directions. In addition, class dividers must also be capable of withstanding forward and aft loads imposed thereupon during a decompression event as may occur if an opening is created in the cabin when the aircraft is traveling at high altitude and/or at high speed.
In this regard, class dividers are typically required to withstand loads that are oriented primarily in the forward and aft directions but which allow relative movement of the aircraft cabin in the vertical direction. For example, attachment assemblies for class dividers are typically configured to provide flexibility in the vertical direction to allow for relative movement between the ceiling and floor of the aircraft cabin under the dynamic loading conditions that occur during flight. Additional loads which the class divider must be capable of withstanding include abuse loads which may be defined as loads imposed by passengers leaning on the class divider or using the class divider to steady themselves when moving about the aircraft cabin.
In light of the above noted drawbacks regarding the time-consuming manner in which prior art class dividers are installed, it can be seen that there exists a need in the art for an attachment assembly which facilitates rapid installation of class dividers or other panel members in order to reduce final assembly cycle time of an aircraft or other vehicle or structure. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for an attachment assembly which facilitates rapid removal and re-installation of a panel divider in an aircraft cabin to allow for rapid reconfiguration of the cabin space for different seating class configurations (e.g., first class, business class, coach class).
In addition, there exists a need in the art for an attachment assembly for a panel member which does not require the use of tools and loose hardware which can become lost or generate FOD. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for an attachment assembly which can withstand design loads in forward and aft directions but which allows for free movement of the aircraft ceiling relative to the floor without transmitting loads through the class divider. Finally, there exists a need in the art for an attachment assembly that is of simple construction, low cost and which is lightweight.